


Сцена допроса на "бис!"

by alikssepia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikssepia/pseuds/alikssepia
Summary: Кайло Рен выпытывает у Рей, свободно ли место её парня.





	1. Акт 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Interrogation Scene Encore](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/278874) by maytheforceormaynot. 



**Кайло** : Нет ли у тебя парня, которого б я мог убить?  
 **Рей** : Нету.  
 **Кайло** : Может, тогда я буду твоим парнем?  
 **Рей** : Нет. Я как раз только что вспомнила, у меня БЫЛ парень. Тайный.  
 **Кайло** : Кто?  
 **Рей** : Не скажу.  
 **Кайло** : Тот предатель? ФН-2187?!  
 **Рей** : Нет, с Финном я не встречалась.  
 **Кайло** : Всё равно его убью. А то вдруг надумаешь пойти с ним на свидание.  
 **Рей** : Да не стану я встречаться с Финном! У меня уже есть парень.  
 **Кайло** : Кто?  
 **Рей** : Я встречаюсь... М-м-м...  
 **Кайло** : Ну же?  
 **Рей** : С сыном Хана Соло.


	2. Акт 2

**Кайло** : Ну, и каков он, этот твой парень, БЕН СОЛО? Симпатичный? Роскошные волосы?  
 **Рей** : (У меня получится, у меня получится.) Симпатичный. Волосы тоже ничего.  
 **Кайло** (обиженно): Всего лишь "ничего"?  
 **Рей** : Зато у него красивые глаза и обаятельная улыбка.  
 **Кайло** : То есть, он привлекательнее всех на свете?  
 **Рей** : Есть и получше. Но тело отличное.  
 **Кайло** : Что, и кубики на животе?  
 **Рей** (с лёгким раздражением): (Чего привязался?) Да. Он в хорошей форме.  
 **Кайло** : Что скажешь про его... меч?  
 **Рей** (потрясённо): (Я не ослышалась?)  
 **Кайло** : Он славно устроен? Удобен в руке?  
 **Рей** : Вполне.  
 **Кайло** : Он красный и пылающий?  
 **Рей** : ...  
 **Кайло** : Рей, ты еще здесь?  
 **Рей** : ...


	3. Акт 3

**Рей** : Ладно. Признаюсь, я всё выдумала. Бен Соло мне не парень.  
 **Кайло** : Так я и думал! Это невозможно. Я ведь знал его.  
 **Рей** : О нет... Ты...  
 **Кайло** : Ну да!  
 **Рей** : ... чудовище. Ты убил его.  
 **Кайло** : Э, что-то вроде того.  
 **Рей** : Поверить не могу! Ты убил моего парня!  
 **Кайло** : Твоего воображаемого парня.  
 **Рей** : Ты убил моего воображаемого парня!  
 **Кайло** : Нет. Слушай, Рей. Я - твой парень.  
 **Рей** : Ты бредишь.  
 **Кайло** : Да! То есть - нет. Прости, запутался. Я - твой воображаемый парень. Я - Бен Соло. Ну, или был им. Но все ещё снова могу им стать. В смысле, твоим парнем, не Беном Соло.  
 **Рей** : Надо было тебя бросить.  
 **Кайло** : Как это? Мы ж даже не встречались.  
 **Рей** : Всё кончено, Бен.  
 **Кайло** : Нет... Пожалуйста, Рей, не уходи!  
 **Рей** : Ты жалок. Вытри слёзы.  
 **Кайло** : Нам было хорошо вместе, ты сама говорила! Как двум половинкам. Мы любили друг друга!  
 **Рей** : Я это выдумала, забыл? Мы никогда не были парой. Мы едва знакомы.  
 **Кайло** : Выходит, ты не можешь меня бросить?

Рей вздыхает.


End file.
